


Midnight Boom

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Kon’s figure comes into picture, and he’s walking towards Tim with a big smile on his face, hands on his pockets, looking handsome in his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Boom

There are people inside the manor, talking and dancing, men and women putting on fake voices as they talk about their money. And Bruce nods along, holding a glass of champagne, regretting ever having to throw a New Year’s Eve party. Poor Alfred is probably hiding all of the antiques so nothing will get broken this time. Tim shakes his head, finding his spot under the tree.

The garden is huge, allowing him a moment of peace. He can’t even pretend and say he loves these kinds of things, that he doesn’t mind putting on a suit and smiling politely every five seconds. So he takes off his tie, tosses it somewhere near him and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt. Alfred will kill him later, but he doesn’t feel like he’s suffocating anymore.

The cold night only brings comfort, takes the warmth from his cheeks away and he’s more than grateful for that. He was feeling dizzy inside the manor, sweaty and shaky. His moment of peace is interrupted when he hears footsteps and branches being stepped on. Soon after Kon’s figure comes into picture, and he’s walking towards Tim with a big smile on his face, hands on his pockets, looking handsome in his suit.

Tim feels his heart picking up a different pace, a faster beating, and he knows Kon’s aware of it. This kind of exposure should leave him desperate, but it doesn’t. It’s nice not having to talk all the time, make up excuses to express his feelings. No, it’s there. His heart beating fast for the boy with superpowers. Tim moves a little to the side, and Kon sits next to him. They look at each other and laugh, not really sure why.

“What kind of person ditches his boyfriend in the middle of a party?” Kon asks.

“I was going to find you, but I wasn’t feeling well.”

“You okay now?”

Tim nods, finding Kon’s hand to hold. “I’m okay now.”

“Good.”

And then a shy kiss; the brush of his lips against Kon’s, and the end of their noses touching. Kon’s hand finds a way to Tim’s hair, and they smile when they look into each other’s eyes. Blue of different shades, and the hand on Tim’s hair tightens and Kon catches his lips, kisses him because they’re in their own world, kisses him because he can and Tim melts.

He can breathe so much better out here.


End file.
